


Fast Fellows

by amyfortuna



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm’s Son - J.R.R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Foreboding, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, The Battle of Maldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Wulfmær wakes Aelfnoth on the morning of the Battle of Maldon.





	Fast Fellows

**Wulfmær:** Aelfnoth, th' day's upon us.  
It's early yet, dawn's light lapping open the sky,  
And forgiveness I'll earn for waking you  
If I trade kisses for sleep, slow and deep. 

**Aelfnoth:** I hardly slept. Your touch, feather-light as it was,  
Woke me, and your kiss took me from dark thoughts  
Into light. Come, another I'll take from you before we wake.

 **Wulfmær:** A kiss or two more, then we'll rise,  
Or late we shall be to battle, to our lord's defence!

 **Aelfnoth:** Late we shall not be, for the battle will be a day's work.  
By night death will reign o'er the field.  
So kiss me a few more times, touch me here -- and here -- and also...  
Oh! That this were not the last morning you would kiss me awake. 

**Wulfmær:** Then let's make it a kiss worth ages. When we go down  
In death's embrace, it will be in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Near the beginning of _Homecoming_ , Tídwald and Torhthelm find Wulfmær and Aelfnoth's bodies lying close together, and Torhthelm says: 
> 
>  
> 
> _In work or play_  
>  _they were fast fellows, and faithful to their_  
>  _lord, as close to him as kin._


End file.
